


It Was a Serious Question!

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [105]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mabari Puppies, Short & Sweet, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Inspired by a prompt on r/dragonagePrompt 5- 100 Words Drabble Mabari pupsSevarra Amell's mabari, Fang, has been doing his duty in the royal kennels. She gets to meet some of the "results" for the first time.
Series: Reddit Prompts [105]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1153856
Kudos: 2





	It Was a Serious Question!

Five squirming little bodies covered in tan, white, or cinnamon fuzz whimpered and grunted while slowly crawling their way toward their mother’s belly. A male mabari covered in cinnamon fur with snowy white feet sat panting nearby, a shine of pride in his yellow eyes. Near him, his handler sat with silver eyes as big as saucers while she watched the pups.

“Does this mean I’m a grandma now?” She asked in an awed whisper.

Alistair couldn’t hold back the snicker that flew out of his mouth. “Grand puppies?”

“Why not?” she shot back. “My Fang’s the father, after all!”


End file.
